Ma Meilleure Amie
by POM-frenchreader
Summary: Ce n'est parce-que le monde l'adule qu'il doit avoir tout ce qu'il veut, et encore moins sa meilleure amie. Non-graphique. Cette histoire a beau ne plaire à personne - moi inclus , veuillez rester polis et courtois dans les reviews. Merci.


**(A/N: Je crois que c'est évident puisqu'écrit ici, mais je ne suis pas J.K.R.)**

**MA MEILLEURE AMIE**

Les premières fois, c'est lorsqu'ils n'étaient plus que deux sous cette tente, à la recherche des Horcruxes. Ils étaient seuls et surtout, deux adolescents travaillés par leurs hormones. Après le retour de Ron, ils se promirent d'oublier tout ça et de garder le secret.

Hermione était alors consentante, mais pas sept ans plus tard, alors que Ginny était enceinte de James. Ginny avait dû interrompre toute activité physique et très vite était devenue bien en chair, au déplaisir de Harry. Il n'avait rien contre quelques formes, mais Ginny avait gagné une trentaine de kilos et son physique répugnait Harry et de plus, elle passait son temps à l'accuser de son état.

Mais Hermione avait, elle, une silhouette - pas parfaite - mais plus attirante que celle de Ginny.

Harry savait qu'Hermione était en congés le week-end, contrairement à Ron qui travaillait au magasin: le samedi était le jour où il y avait le plus de ventes. Molly avait offert à Harry de s'occuper de l'infernale Ginny, qu'il puisse se reposer des insultes. Alors il rendit visite à sa meilleure amie. Tout se passait comme d'habitude quand ils n'étaient qu'à deux, parler du travail, de Ron, Ginny, n'importe qui d'autre, et n'importe quoi d'autre.

Mais alors qu'elle était partie à la cuisine pour chercher du thé, Harry s'empara de la baguette de la jeune femme qu'elle avait laissé sur la table basse, et la rangea dans ses robes. Au retour d'Hermione, les choses se passèrent très vite. Le simple fait qu'il soit un homme physiquement en forme lui donna facilement le dessus, et elle pû à peine essayer de se défendre de ses points, si petits et futiles à côtés d'une seule main d'Harry qui fut suffisante pour maintenir ses poignets au dessus de sa tête et d'une autre qui arracha sa culotte, alors que ses jambes tentaient d'empêcher Harry d'atteindre son but.

Bien sur, cela aurait trop simple de la violer. Harry voulait qu'elle y prenne du plaisir. Il se mit à la doigter jusqu'à l'orgasme, et après ça il la pénétra. Il garda un rythme qui mena Hermione à un second orgasme, et celui d'Harry arriva vite après cela.

Les jours qui suivirent, les gens remarquèrent qu'Hermione s'était refermée sur elle-même. Une rumeur courrait comme quoi elle était enceinte et avait perdu son bébé, alors que le bébé Potter allait parfaitement bien. C'était faux.

Hermione avait une nouvelle baguette, mais ça ne lui était d'aucune utilité. Harry la surprenait n'importe où - quand elle seule et qu'il n'y avait aucun témoin - et lançait un Expelliarmus ou un Incarcerous avant qu'elle ne puisse cligner des yeux.

James était né, mais le physique de Ginny ne serait jamais plus le même, et Harry continuait de se satisfaire avec Hermione. Hermione avait finalement arrêté de se défendre, au grand bonheur d'Harry, mais après quelques mois elle annonça qu'elle était enceinte.

A sa grande horreur, Harry apprit que Ginny était de nouveau enceinte - oui, il trouvait son physique répugnant mais pour mieux apprécier celui d'Hermione, il fallait qu'il ait une base pour _juger_.

Malheureusement, Ginny devint de pire en pire avec cette nouvelle grossesse. _Heureusement_, ce n'était pas le cas d'Hermione. Au cours des mois qui passèrent, à part bien sur son ventre, sa poitrine, ses chevilles et ses hanches légèrement élargies, elle n'avait que très peu changé.

Hermione remarqua le soupir de soulagement de Harry, quand il lui avait rendu visite à Ste Mangouste à la naissance de Rose, et qu'il vit la touffe de cheveux roux.

"Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je l'aurais eu si c'était la tienne ?" lui avait-elle demandait.

Harry n'avait pas répondu. Bien sur il ne voulait que Rose soit sa fille, mais qu'elle droit avait-elle de se débarrasser de n'importe quel enfant de lui qu'elle aurait pu porter.

Albus aussi était maintenant né. Ginny avait un poids d'une quinzaine de kilos supplémentaires environ à son poids initial, alors qu'Hermione ne dépassait ce poids que de cing kilos.

Raison pour laquelle Harry continuait de lui rendre visite dès qu'il en avait l'occasion - et que Ron n'était pas là.

Très vite les deux femmes étaient encore enceintes, mais pour Harry ça ne changeait rien: il allait toujours voir Hermione.

Harry s'était cette fois-ci attendu aux cheveux roux de Hugo.

Cette aventure continua encore deux ans jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione parvienne finalement à se défendre. Harry examina des yeux la baguette qu'elle tenait et remarqua que c'était la toute première qu'elle eut.

"Draco Malfoy a pensé que j'aimerais certainement la récupérer. Après tout tu lui avais bien rendu la sienne. Il parait qu'il y a ce lien unique entre un sorcier et sa première baguette."

Harry comprit qu'Hermione ne se laisserait plus dominer aussi facilement mais ce n'était pas si grave, car Ginny s'était remise au sport et faisait des régimes alimentaires. Elle ne perdait pas autant de poids qu'ils auraient tout deux préféraient, mais son physique se remodelait d'une manière pas trop indésirable.

Environ une demi-douzaine d'années plus tard, dix-neuf ans après la grande bataille de Poudlard pour être exact. Hermione devint veuve. Ron avait été tué par un tueur masqué. Les spéculations parlaient d'un ancien mangemort, Hermione avait une suspicion que ça aurait pu être Harry. Personne ne savait.

Rose était à Poudlard, Hugo gardé par Molly ou peut-être Fleur, Hermione ne savait pas vraiment. Elle restait dans son lit à se dire qu'à n'importe quel moment Ron rentrerait, et que n'était qu'une grosse erreur.

A la place c'est Harry qui entra. Hermione ne se défendit pas, ni pendant l'année qui suivit. Mais chaque fois elle laissait ses larmes couler. Cela brisait le coeur d'Harry, mais il voulait lui montrer qu'elle était toujours aimé de son meilleur ami. Il ne comprenait pas comment il en était venu à faire ça à sa meilleure amie, il la faisait souffrir, il en était conscient, mais il continuait. Après tout, elle n'avait personne d'autre maintenant.

Mais avec tout ça, il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu venir: l'amitié d'Hermione avec Draco Malfoy.

Il en avait entendu parler, d'autant plus qu'ils faisaient tous les deux partis des gouverneurs du conseil de Poudlard. Mais il ne pensait pas que c'était plus que deux personnes qui étaient en bon terme. Apparemment il s'agissait d'une vraie amitié, et pas d'une où l'un des deux profitait sexuellement de l'autre.

Draco Malfoy arriva un jour chez Hermione Weasley - ou chez Granger puisque c'est ainsi que lui continuait d'appeler Hermione - et il avait vu Harry Potter partir. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas remarqué. Chez elle, il trouva dans la chambre et ce qui c'était passé sembla évident, d'autant plus qu'elle avait le visage couvert de larmes et les yeux rouges et poufis.

La fois suivante où Harry se rendit chez Hermione, la maison était vide. Elle vivait désormais au Manoir Malfoy. C'était un coup dur pour Harry de réaliser que sa meilleure amie préférait vivre dans la demeure où elle fut torturé, en compagnie d'anciens mangemorts, que de partager un acte d'amour avec lui.

D'accord elle n'avait jamais été consentante - à part sous la tente, mais c'était il y a si longtemps - mais il ne lui avait jamais fait mal, et s'assurer à chaque fois qu'elle orgasme.

Hermione envoyait parfois ses enfants au Terrier, mais personne ne la revit jusqu'au jour où elle revint au ministère sous le nom de Hermione Malfoy. Comment elle en était arrivé là, jamais Harry ne le saurait mais apparemment les Malfoy avaient vraiment changé leurs opinions.

Auparavant, Hermione ne pouvait pas dénoncer Harry, puisque personne n'aurait cru que gentil Harry sauveur de l'humanité puisse faire du mal à sa meilleure amie, mais aujourd'hui Hermione avait un nouveau mari et une nouvelle famille, ainsi qu'un nouveau cercle d'amis, tous, sortis tout droit de Serpentards, et même si certains étaient reconnaissants qu'Harry ai mis fin à la guerre, ils ne l'aimaient toujours pas et n'hésiteraient pas à venger Hermione s'il recommençait.

Harry ne toucherait plus jamais Hermione. Et Ginny ? Ginny n'apprit jamais la vérité puisque à ses yeux il n'y eut jamais qu'elle dans les bras d'Harry.

Naive Ginny; son mari allait désormais voir des péripatéticiennes. Il y avait pourtant des traces d'ongles sur le dos d'Harry mais elle fermait les yeux là-dessus. Pour elle, c'était des traces résultant de ses activités en tant qu'auror.

Et Hermione était plus belle que jamais. La vie en tant que Malfoy lui allait bien.

**(A/N: Quand j'ai pensait tout d'abord à cette fiction, c'était supposé être long mais j'ai vite conclut que je ne j'aurais jamais le temps de l'écrire. Mais ça me trottait dans la tête (et deux autres: Salazar et une possible suite à Quelle Merveilleuse idée) donc voici un one-shot. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit plus d'un plot détaillé d'une histoire que d'une histoire mais faut faire avec. Si quelqu'un décide de reprendre le projet, ne pas oublier de me le dire pour que je puisse voir ça.**

**Sinon j'hésite pour les personnages que je dois attribuer à cette histoire. Soit juste Harry. Soit Harry et Hermione. Soit Hermione et Malfoy**

**Pour l'instant je vais mettre que Harry même j'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous en penser (du choix, pas de l'histoire mais si vous pouvez quand même: je suis pas du genre à réclamer des reviews comme un rapace affamé)**

**A/N 2: Cette histoire reste parmi celles dont je suis le moins le fière. Mais il n'en reste pas moins que tout ça me trottait dans la tête, et comme c'était à écrire, je me suis lancée.**

**A/N 3: Le viol se définit par des relations sexuelles forcées. Dans cette pratique, il existe l'orgasme forcé. La victime est stimulée de façon à prendre du plaisir dans un acte non désirée. Alors pour les reviewers non enregistrés qui me disent qu'une personne qui se fait violer peut mais très mais très difficilement avoir un orgasme, avez-vous vraiment vérifié cette affirmation avant de ma la transmettre ?**

**A/N 4 -en rapport avec le 2: Dernière review en date pour cette histoire: " pourquoi d'essai de faire comme si cette histoire est bonne vu que c'est de la merde? vraiment decu la honte!"  
Je croyais que l'A/N 2 était claire: Je n'aime pas cette histoire. Je ne vois pas en quoi "j'ai essayé de faire comme si l'histoire est bien", bien au contraire. Et c'est vrai que ça pas loin d'être de la merde, maintenant j'ai pas l'impression que se soit vraiment mature de le formuler comme ça dans une review. Un simple, "J'ai pas aimé." ne fait pas vraiment plus plaisir mais au moins on reste courtois, ou alors "Je trouve que c'est pas fameux cette histoire." Quand à la question de la honte, je ne suis personnellement pas honteuse d'avoir tapé des mots qui me trottaient dans la tête. Après, je crois que j'aurais honte d'être déçue de quelque chose qui n'en vaut pas la peine. Eh oh ! C'est juste une histoire ! Alors si les gens ont honte d'être déçus par l'histoire, qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ?****)**


End file.
